Senju Uzumaki Naruto: True Heir of Asura Otsutsuki
by SYAK
Summary: Prologue Inside. Prodigy Naruto! Early Graduation! Different Team!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto and all of its credit goes to its creator and related parties. **

**Uzumaki Naruto: True Heir of Asura Otsutsuki**

**Prologue**

Asura Otsutsuki was the younger son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki better known as Sage of Six Paths. Though not the most obvious choice to most, he would go on to inherit his father's teaching and become his heir but as a result would clash with his bitter older brother Indra Otsutsuki. In their final clash despite winning Asura couldn't bring him to kill his brother, a decision he would regret for his remaining life. Indra fled in anger vowing to destroy Ninshu and his younger brother as well. Several years passed and Asura married Kanna and had two sons and a daughter. Asura's children inherited different abilities from their father. Asura's sons inherited his flawless chakra control while his daughter inherited his massive chakra reserve, which is not to say his sons had low chakra reserves but they were not as high as his daughter, while all three of them inherited his powerful life-force. When Hagoromo was at his deathbed, he informed Asura about a final meeting with Indra, who vowed to undo all of his work, even in a following life. Asura comforted his father and vowed to reincarnate with Indra to stop him. Asura's sons later on established their own clan known as Senju clan while his daughter married into a family who later established the Uzumaki clan making both of them cousin clan. Both Asura and Indra reincarnated and continued their feud. But none of Asura's reincarnation ever had their ancestor's full abilities as Asura's abilities had been divided into two clans, the closest who ever came was Hashirama Senju, who was able to use Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. But that changed in his next reincarnation.

Chapter 1

A ten year old boy Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto looks like Minato with red hair and violet eyes) walked out of the academy, a frown on his face. He had just tried for early graduation confident that he had learnt everything the academy had to offer, but he failed. If he had failed due his mistakes, he would have not felt sad and would have just practised harder, but he knew he had done everything perfectly from the written test to the taijutsu test, the kunai & shuriken test and execution of the three basic Ninjutsu, but when he performed the clone Jutsu for some odd reason it came out as a sickly looking clone which boggled his mind as he had practised all of them yesterday and was able to perform them perfectly. Even when the result of written test came back he saw most of the questions had changed from the ones he attempted during the exam, when asked the teacher just dismissed him and told him that he had failed. He thought about telling this to his Hokage-Jiji but he didn't want to sound like a whining brat to one of the few people who cared about him. So he decided he would just work extra hard and try next year.

Naruto soon came upon one of the many training ground scattered around Konoha and decided to train here. He took out ten shuriken and aimed them at different targets while running. When stopped he saw all of them had hit the centre, satisfied he did the same with Kunai, and then performed the three basic Ninjutsu of the academy perfectly. Then he took out one of academy books about history of Konoha and started to read. Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by his ANBU guards

"Damn, that is some skill Neko-Taichou. Why is he still in academy?" ANBU code named Kuma asked his captain as they were watching Naruto train.

"Hmm I wonder, he did tell me last night that he would try for an early graduation, and I don't see why he couldn't have passed" Neko said.

For most of the civilian Uzumaki Naruto was just the "demon brat", most of them feared and hated him, ignoring him as they couldn't do more, because if they did ,it would make the Hokage punish them, and they had seen the Sandaime execute a group of civilians publicly who thought they could attack Naruto on his fifth birthday, so they did the next best thing, ignoring him, making their children avoid him and either outright refusing to sell him or selling him damaged goods or demanding higher price. But not all of them are like that, one of them were the Ichiraku family who ran a Ramen shop, who never showed any animosity towards him and always treated him fairly, sometimes even giving him free meals when he didn't have any money to pay them. For most shinobi Naruto was the child who was used to by their Yondaime to seal away the Kyuubi, and while they had lost a lot of their comrades due to the Kyuubi attack, knew they just couldn't blame the kid and had decided to be neutral towards him. But they were few who couldn't move past their grudge against Kyuubi and blamed the kid regardless of the fact that he was just the prison and not the prisoner.

But ANBU was an organisation who respected Uzumaki Naruto to the last member. They saw the kid as someone who gave up his childhood to protect them from the Kyuubi. They saw someone who had been providing the village a service from the day he was born. Even among the ANBU, Team Ro led by Neko was the one who were the closest to Naruto having been assigned to watch him from the age of five. And while many ANBU teams would cover for them when they were called for different missions, Team Ro was the one who regularly watched him and sometimes even interacted with him.

"You can come out now Neko-neesan, Kuma-san" Naruto called out as both Anbu appeared in front of him.

"You are becoming better with your sensory abilities Naruto-kun" Neko said while Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

Naruto's Anbu guards had discovered that Naruto had sensory abilities when he was 8 years old and had called out to them while he was practising his Ninjutsu.

"So, Naruto-kun how was your graduation test?" Neko asked as a saddened look appeared on Naruto's face

"I didn't pass it." Naruto replied

"Why? I just saw you practice and you have enough skill to pass the academy test." Neko said

"That is what I don't understand, Neko-neesan, I did everything perfectly here but during the test, my clone came all sickly and pale looking and when I got the result of my written test, the questions had changed from the ones I answered." Naruto explained.

When both Anbu heard Naruto's explanation, both had an angry scowl on their face which was hidden by their masks. They both came to the same conclusion that someone probably one or both of the chunin instructors who took his test were the ones to interfere with it and deliberately failed Naruto. They would have to talk to Hokage-sama about this.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you just have to try harder next year ok" Neko said

Naruto just nodded and said he was going home not bothering with saying goodbye as he knew they would be following him. He didn't know why he had Anbu guards but didn't bother to ask as they treated him normally and would always keep him company.

"Kuma, you go with Naruto-kun, I need to talk to Hokage-sama." Neko said

"Hai" replied Kuma as he followed Naruto.

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was finally having free time as the paperwork today was light which he had just finished. He was about to take out the new Icha Icha book when he sensed someone Shunhin into his office.

Neko bowed before the Hokage

"Hokage-sama" greeted Neko

"What is it Neko? And why aren't you with Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen

"It's about Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama; also I left Kuma to follow Naruto to his house" Replied Neko

"Explain" Sandaime demanded in an authoritative tone, so Neko told him everything. After listening to everything the Sandaime was deeply disappointed and angry in his shinobi but he was also confused.

"Tell me Neko, are you sure Naruto-kun was able to do the clone technique?" Asked Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama he was able to perfectly do the clone technique." Answered Neko

"Interesting" Hiruzen muttered to himself but Neko heard him

"Why is it interesting Hokage-sama?" Asked Neko

"You see Neko; people who are born with large chakra reserves have problems controlling it leading them to have a difficult time performing techniques requiring low chakra like the clone technique. That is not to say they can't improve their control but according to your and other Anbu reports Naruto-kun hasn't learned advance chakra control exercises yet. Also, due to having Kyuubi inside of him and Yondaime seal filtering a little of Kyuubi's chakra into his reserves and his Uzumaki heritage, Naruto-kun has massive reserves." Sandaime explained, while Neko nodded in understanding.

"Hokage-sama, I and my Anbu team would like to train Naruto-kun for a year as it has been proved that if he remains in academy he will not progress further but there is also a chance that he may be sabotaged." Neko requested

Sarutobi thought about it. On one hand it would help Naruto to grow strong enough to defend himself and would allow him to finally reveal his (Naruto's) burden as well as heritage to him which had always been a huge burden for him (Sarutobi), on the other hand doing this could isolate Naruto. After weighing his options Sarutobi finally decided to go with Neko's request as the benefits outweighed the losses and Sarutobi hoped that Naruto could interact with his genin team and make friends.

"Very well Neko but I want weekly reports of his progress as well information on what all to plan to train him. You and your team are to report tomorrow with Naruto-kun as I will make it a mission personally financed by me. " Hiruzen said, Neko nodded and was about to leave when Hiruzen stopped her.

"Also, you are not allowed to reveal neither his burden nor his heritage to him" Hiruzen said and held up his hand when Neko was about to protest "I know how close you were to Kushina being the only surviving member of her (Kushina) Genin team but that is my final decision"

"Very well Hokage-sama" Neko said in a monotone voice but there was a hint of anger in her voice which was picked up by the Sandaime making him sigh

"I know you are angry with me Neko but Naruto's heritage is an S-class secret and they are certain stipulations that are needed to be met before he can be told of his burden and heritage. I too would like nothing more than to tell everything to Naruto, believe me I would but even though I am the Hokage, I too have to follow the protocols placed." Explained Hiruzen

When Neko left Hiruzen gazed upon the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage, before shifting his eyes to the photo of the Nidaime Hokage.

While some people knew of Naruto's parentage like ANBU Neko, Kakashi, Jiraiya and the elders, no one knew his full heritage due to the fact that only he knew of Minato's parentage.

Tobirama Senju before sacrificing himself at the start of the Second Shinobi War not only told him about the different secrets known only to the Hokage but also that he had a wife named Kasumi Namikaze a simple women who came from a simple merchant family but the only women in the village who didn't treat him like a Kage or one who the Senju brothers but as a person, who was pregnant.

Kasumi due to complications in her pregnancy died but not before giving birth to Minato Namikaze Senju and due to the Senju clan being targeted in the shinobi wars, Hiruzen decided to hide Minato's parentage until he became skilled enough to protect himself and gave him to the orphanage with his mother's last name.

When Minato became a chunin Hiruzen told him about his parentage but Minato decided not to take his father's name until he makes a name for himself. Not even Tsunade knew of her cousin and fellow Senju.

**(In this fic Tsunade and Nawaki are Hashirama's children not grandchildren but are the same age as cannon)**

After Minato became Hokage he wanted to take up his father's name but with Kushina's pregnancy he didn't think it was worth the risk and decided to do it after his child was born. But that didn't come to pass.

Hiruzen often contemplated his decision of not informing Tsunade of her nephew's existence but knew he could not as he knew Tsunade would most probably have taken Naruto out of Konoha with her. And as much as he hated it he knew he couldn't risk Naruto leaving with Tsunade due to him being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

**Next Day**

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was waiting for Neko and her team along with Naruto to inform him of his training for one year with the Anbu.

Arriving in a Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique), Neko along with her team which consisted of Kuma, Tora and Washi and Naruto came into his office.

"Good-morning Jiji" Naruto greeted

"Hokage-sama" Anbu greeted

"Good-morning Naruto-kun" Hiruzen greeted back while nodding towards the Anbu

"Naruto-kun, I have called you here to inform you that you will be continuing your shinobi training with Neko's team for the next year" Hiruzen started but was interrupted

"Why is that Jiji?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-kun, it seems that the graduation exam that you gave have been sabotaged by the Chunin instructors at the academy." Hiruzen was interrupted again

"But why would they do that Jiji?" Naruto asked in a hurt and sad voice with tears in his eyes while Neko came from behind and hugged him. Hiruzen winced internally but knew he couldn't tell Naruto the reason not yet.

"I promise you Naruto-kun I will tell you everything after you complete your training with the Anbu. Also the Chunin instructors have already been punished." Hiruzen said

"I will trust you Jiji but I want answers a year later" Naruto said with determination in his eyes which reminded Hiruzen of both of Naruto's parents and his grandfather as he had seen the same look in their eyes when they wanted something.

"Believe me Naruto-kun, I will, I will" Hiruzen said

"With your permission, Hokage-sama" Neko said as they left.

**Unknown Location**

"We will start our training here Naruto-kun, for one year you will train under us four in different aspects of being a shinobi." Neko said

"Where will we live Neko-neesan? What about food and other supplies?" Naruto asked in rapid succession

"Do not worry about that Naruto-kun." Neko said and then turned towards Tora

"Tora you are up." While the Anbu with a Tiger mask walked forward and begin doing Hand-seals Snake-Rat-Ox-Ram-Snake

"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)" Tora said as he slammed his hand on the ground and roots and wood started to grow and then a wooden house was made with from the looks of it could comfortably house six to seven people.

"Whoa!" Naruto said in awe making Tora smirk behind his mask.

"But how are you able to use Mokuton? Are you a member of the Senju clan? But I thought Tsunade-sama was the only surviving member of the Senju clan?" Naruto asked rapidly

"No Naruto-kun, I am not able a member of the Senju Clan. As for my Mokuton ability, I will tell you about it later." Tora said while Naruto sensed that any further questions would not be appreciated.

**One Year Later**

It has been a year since Naruto had left to train with ANBU team Ro which had become like a family to him. He now knew the identity of all of the members of Team Ro. He had also grown quite a bit due to the balanced diet provided by them. Naruto now had a healthy body and has grown to a height of five foot.

Neko being Yugao Uzuki, Kuma being Akihiro Gono, Washi being Eikichi Hyuga and Tora being Tenzo. Naruto knew the identity of an Anbu was secret hence he was touched that they trusted him enough that they revealed it to him.

For the first three months they concentrated on his Bukijutsu, Taijutsu, Hand-seals and Chakra control.

Naruto learned different ways to throw Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon while learning many weapons like long staff, short staff, swords, chain sickle from Yugao but he was especially interested in use of swords much to the delight of Yugao.

He was trained in Taijutsu by Akihiro who was the Taijutsu specialist of the team along with Eikichi. They taught him many different Taijutsu style but the one that suited him the most was the Hummingbird style which focused on speed and targeted pressure points and joints of the body. He was told by Akihiro that this style was actually the style which was developed by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju which he gave to the Konoha academy and was also used by Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

He was taught chakra control and Hand-seals by Eikichi and Tenzo. Since he had already mastered the leaf balancing exercise so Eikichi taught him the Tree-climbing and Water-walking exercise which he mastered quickly much to the surprise of the Anbu, so they moved to the next exercise which was the Kunai hovering exercise which consisted of focusing large quantity of chakra through their hands and lifting a Kunai using only your chakra.

It took Naruto longer than any other chakra control exercise but he mastered it. Tenzo taught him all the Hand-seals which were used in different techniques whether they are Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and he (Tenzo) was not satisfied until Naruto performed them perfectly. Now Naruto could easily perform any number of Hand-seals faster than the naked eye could see.

They also instructed Naruto in different strategy and played different games with him like shogi and chess while also teaching him different theory subjects like history, geography, maths etc.

For the next two month they taught him different Ninjutsu techniques like Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique), Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needle Technique), Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique). The last two were taught him because of his immense chakra reserves. But it did not mean that Naruto stopped practising his other shinobi aspects, which he regularly practised.

After perfecting the new Ninjutsu techniques, the Anbu team decided it was time for Naruto to learn his elemental affinity, but the result of the chakra paper used to determine a shinobi's elemental affinity shocked all of them to the core.

_Flashback Starts_

"_Naruto-kun, tell me the five elements and tell me the order of them?" Yugao asked_

"_There are five elements used in Ninjutsu: Katon (Fire), Futon (Wind), Raiton (Lightning), Doton (Earth), and Suiton (Water). Katon beats Futon, Futon beats Raiton, Raiton beats Doton, Doton beats Suiton and finally Suiton beats Katon." Naruto answered perfectly_

"_Very good, now every shinobi in naturally attuned to one specific element but there are exceptions where shinobi are attuned to two or more elements but generally those who have Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) have it. But it doesn't mean that shinobi without Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) cannot be attuned to more than one natural element, it is rare but it does happen. This does not also mean that a shinobi cannot master an element which they are not attuned too it is difficult but they can master it. Sandaime-sama is particularly famous for mastering all the five basic elements." Yugao stopped to make sure Naruto understood this and then continued_

"_Ninjutsu of the element that a shinobi is attuned to is much easier to learn and less chakra consuming to perform. It also means that the shinobi is weak against attacks from the opposite attacks. This information may be obvious, but when you're out there fighting for your life, even the most obvious information is forgotten." Yugao lectured and then continued_

"_One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra" Yugao said as she pulled a square piece of paper and then continued, "Every element has different reaction to the paper. Katon will ignite and turn it into ash, Futon will spilt it into two, Raiton will wrinkle it, Doton will turn it into dust and crumble away and Suiton will make it wet or damp."_

_Yugao then gave the paper to Naruto and told him to channel his chakra into it. The next thing that happened shocked all of them to the core._

_The paper spilt into two parts where one part of it became wet and the other part became wrinkled. This meant Naruto had an affinity towards Futon, Suiton and Raiton. Yugao gave another paper to him but the results were the same_

"_How is that possible Yugao-sempai?" Akihiro asked in shock_

"_I don't have any idea." Yugao said in equal shock._

_After all of them overcame their shock, Yugao decided to send Akihiro to personally inform Hokage as this information cannot be leaked at any cost while also giving him a blood sample of Naruto to check for any Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)._

_Akihiro returned after five days, saying that the Sandaime had made this an S-rank secret. The result of the Kekkei Genkai also came to reveal that Naruto had both the Hyoton and Ranton Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) while also revealing that Naruto had Senju D.N.A which meant that Naruto belonged to the Senju clan and was in fact the last Senju in Konoha as Tsunade-sama had left Konoha after the Second Shinobi World War._

_Naruto was happy that he belonged to a clan and was one step closer to finding about the identity of his parents._

_After celebrating for the night, Yugao decided that Naruto should first concentrate mastering his Suiton and Raiton affinity as none of the members were skilled in Futon._

_Flashback Ends_

So for the next six months Naruto with the help of Kage Bushin mastered his Suiton and Raiton affinity while learning Jutsu for it. Naruto also created some Hyoton and Ranton Jutsu seeing as Konoha didn't possess any of those two Kekkei Genkai hence had no Jutsu for it.

Naruto wanted to master his other affinities too but Yugao told him that mastering one's affinity is a difficult process hence should master Suiton and Raiton first as they could teach him seeing they had one or the other.

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage Office**

It has been a year since Naruto had left to train with Anbu. While he would get weekly reports on his training and wellbeing, he missed his surrogate grandson.

Hiruzen nearly had an heart attack when he was told by Akihiro that Naruto had an affinity for three element and another when he was told by the Head doctor that Naruto had Both Hyoton and Ranton, he obliviously didn't knew whose blood it was and was told to not to enquire further and not to mention this to anyone. Also according to the reports Naruto was now at High-Chunin level with having Low-Jounin skills in some fields but didn't have any experience. This information only resolved his decision of telling Naruto everything and come clean to him. He also remembered the discussion he had with the elders.

_Flashback Starts_

_It has been a month since he had sent Naruto with Team Ro. Suddenly there was knock on his door, when he told the person to enter, it revealed to be his old team-mates along with Shimura Danzo._

"_We have to talk Hiruzen" Koharu said_

"_Before you say anything, what is Danzo doing here?" Hiruzen asked_

"_I am a member of" Danzo tried to say when Hiruzen interrupted him_

"_No Danzo, I personally removed you from the Elders council after you went against me in dealing with the Uchiha clan." Hiruzen said. The Uchiha Massacre which happened a month ago was actually an operation authorised by Danzo to kill the Uchiha clan due to them planning a coup, at the hands of Itachi who he blackmailed with the threat that if a war happened between the village and the Uchiha clan, it would lead to his siblings death. It led to Itachi killing all of the Uchiha clan except his younger siblings and the now Uchiha Heirs Sasuke and Satsuki. _

"_Now Danzo leave or I will be forced to remove you" Hiruzen said while he leaked his killing intent. Danzo gripped his cane but did as told, all the while making plans to regain his position._

"_Now, what do you want to talk about?" Hiruzen asked_

"_We haven't seen Naruto in the village for a month Hiruzen. The council is also concerned about his location." Koharu said_

"_I have sent Naruto to an undisclosed location with an Anbu team of my choosing to train him because he was been sabotaged at the Konoha academy. I will not entertain any further questions. Also this information is an S-ranked secret which if revealed will result in the death of the person who leaked it as well as the person who gets to know about it" Hiruzen said in a voice which brokered no arguments._

"_Very well Hiruzen." Homura said when he saw Koharu was about to protest as he knew Hiruzen would not change his mind. _

_After they left Hiruzen released a sigh of relief while planning on how he would manipulate the council to recognise Naruto as the new Senju heir and give him the rights and privileges that come with it._

_Flashback Ends _

He sensed five chakra signatures Shunshin into his office and looked up to see Anbu Team Ro along with Naruto.

Hiruzen saw that Naruto had grown up at least half a foot in height now standing exactly at five foot. Naruto was wearing blue shinobi pants with white T-shirt.

"Hokage-sama" greeted the Anbu

"Yo Jiji" Naruto greeted

"Hello to you too Naruto-kun" Hiruzen greeted back while giving a nod to the Anbu

"I assume you want your answers now Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked

"Hai" Naruto said

"Very well, Team Ro you are dismissed." Hiruzen ordered

Team Ro bowed and then left after which Hiruzen made some hand-signs making the hidden Anbu in his office revealed them, bowed and then left. Finally Hiruzen put up a privacy barrier so that no-one could listen to them.

"Ask your questions, Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said

"Who are my parents?"

"Before I answer it you must promise me not to tell anyone but those you absolutely trust until you become a Jonin."

"Hai"

"Your parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Hiruzen said while he looked at Naruto to see his reaction but Naruto just had a blank expression on his face.

"Very well, how do I have both the Hyoton and Ranton Kekkei Genkai? And how am I related to the Senju clan?" Naruto asked

"I don't know how you have both the Hyoton and the Ranton Kekkei Genkai. It nearly gave me a heart attack. As for your relation to Senju clan, I am about to tell you a secret that no-one other than me know. Your father Minato Namikaze was the son of Tobirama Senju, making him your grandfather." Hiruzen said and this time Naruto was not able to hide his shock

"I am the son of the Yondaime as well as the grandson of the Nidaime." Naruto said in shock, while Hiruzen just nodded. He did not blame Naruto for being shocked as his father who was as shocked as Naruto when he got to know that he was the son of the Nidaime.

Naruto took a deep breath and readied himself to ask the one question he dreaded.

"Why did those chunin instructors sabotaged me? Why do most of the villagers hate or ignore me?" Naruto finally asked the question that Hiruzen dreaded.

Hiruzen explained to Naruto the events that took place on the day of his birth and the fact that his parents sacrificed themselves to save him with their dying breath. He explained to Naruto that due to his status as a Jinchuuriki being public led to his isolation, which was one of Hiruzen's biggest regret and asked for Naruto's forgiveness, while also asking for him to forgive the villagers as they don't know any better.

This time Naruto couldn't control his emotions as tears burst from his eyes as Hiruzen comforted him. Sometime later, Naruto asked to be excused but before he could go, Hiruzen asked him to report to his office at 9 am so that he could declare him the new Senju and Uzumaki Heir. When Naruto asked how he would do that without revealing his heritage to which Hiruzen just told him to trust him. Naruto also asked about his last remaining relative Tsunade, to which he said that he would try to get in contact with her but not to have any false hope as it had been incredibly difficult to get in contact with her since she left after the Second Shinobi World War.

Hiruzen also gave Naruto a shinobi registration form and told him to fill it by tomorrow and collect his shinobi registration card.

**Next Day**

**Hokage Tower **

Hiruzen was waiting for Naruto to arrive so that he could give him his head-band and summon the council as to inform them of Naruto's new status.

There was a knock on his door which upon entering revealed to be Naruto dressed that same as yesterday.

"Here is my shinobi registration form Jiji." Naruto said as he handed him the papers.

Hiruzen checked over the papers and then stamped them and put them along with the other shinobi registration papers that had been sent yesterday by the Konoha academy of the students who had graduated yesterday.

Hiruzen then gave Naruto a standard Konoha Forehead protector. After which he told the Anbu to assemble a full council meeting for an emergency meeting.

Hiruzen also told Naruto to keep quiet during the meeting unless he was addressed.

**Council Chambers **

Half an hour late the full council of Konoha had been assembled in the council chambers for an emergency meeting.

The council of Konoha consisted of three parts

The first were the Hokage's advisors who were the Sandaime's team-mates under the Nidaime Hokage; Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Danzo Shimura used to be part of this as well but after the events of the Uchiha massacre, Hiruzen removed him from the Hokage advisors

The second were the various clan heads of Konoha along with the current Anbu commander & Jounin commander. They were called the Shinobi council as they represented the Shinobi of the village. The shinobi council currently comprised of the heads of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Kuruma and Shimura clans.

The third were the seven elected representatives of the civilians of Konoha, which were currently led by Mebuki Haruno.

When they saw Sandaime enter, they all stood up in respect but when they saw Naruto, the civilian council scowled at him at while the Hokage's advisor along with Danzo narrowed their eyes at him. The shinobi council just kept their faces blank.

"Why has been this meeting been called Hiruzen? And what is that boy doing here?" Koharu asked while narrowing her eyes at Naruto while Naruto himself kept his face blank.

"I have called this meeting to introduce the new Heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clan. I introduce to you Senju Uzumaki Naruto" Hiruzen said shocking the whole council before they overcame their shock and the civilian council erupted in chaos.

"How can this be possible Hokage-sama?" One member asked

"We refuse to believe it Hokage-sama." Another said

"We should kill the boy for fabricating this lie Hokage-sama" Mebuki screeched

Hiruzen was getting tired of all of this and let loose his Killing intent silencing everyone.

"I have all the proof that is needed." Hiruzen in a calm voice as an Anbu came and gave the council members some reports.

"The reports that you currently have in your hand is all the proof that I need. This is the blood test of Senju Uzumaki Naruto previously known as Uzumaki Naruto that proves that he has Senju as well as Uzumaki blood in him." Hiruzen while the council nodded some like the civilian council members also nodded as the proof in front of them was undeniable

"Now before we continue this meeting I would like to ask the civilian council members to leave." The Sandaime said with a pulse of Killing intent making any protest they were about to make die in their throats and left.

"I would like to propose that Naruto-kun be given all the rights and privileges that the heir of a clan is given" Hiruzen said

"While there is no doubt that Naruto is the heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clan, but giving all the resources of not only the Senju clan but the Uzumaki clan as well to a child is foolish." Danzo countered and then continued, "I would like to propose that Senju Uzumaki Naruto be put under the care of this council."

"I happen to agree with him Hiruzen" Koharu said.

"I too would have agreed if Naruto-kun had not passed the genin exam yesterday. As of today Naruto is a shinobi of this village and hence is under my direct command." Hiruzen said

"While I agree with you Hokage-sama, I don't think putting the vast resources of the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan being put under the care of a child is smart regardless of his rank, Hokage-sama, there is also the fact that Tsunade-sama is the current head of the Senju clan hence the holder of its resources." Shikaku said

"If I may interject, Hokage-sama" Naruto started but was interrupted

"You are not allowed to speak boy, regardless of your new status" Koharu said

"I wouldn't have bought him here just to observe Koharu, so be respectful" Hiruzen said giving her a hard look when she looked to protest.

"Naruto-kun please continue" Hiruzen said

"As I was saying Hokage-sama, I know the resources of the Senju clan resources are under Tsunade-sama regardless of my new status but I can still claim the resources of the Uzumaki clan. As for your worry about putting such vast resources in the hand of the child, I would propose that until I become a Jonin they be put under Hokage-sama while he (Hokage) gives me a monthly allowance from them aside from the pay I receive for the missions as well when I request for money from him if he deems the reason and the amount reasonable." Naruto said

"This is an acceptable proposal Naruto-kun, all those in favour?" Hiruzen asked and most of the clan heads except Danzo and the elders.

"Very well the proposal is passed. Uzumaki Naruto will now be known as Uzumaki Senju Naruto while having access to the Uzumaki clan resources under my supervision." Hokage decreed and ended the council meeting while telling Naruto to report to the academy day after tomorrow for the team placement.

**Next Day**

**Hokage Tower **

Hiruzen was about to review the team placements made by the chunin instructors of the academy when there was a knock on his door

"Enter" Hokage said

Yugao entered the office in a Jonin uniform and not in her usual Anbu uniform. Hiruzen had already been informed that Yugao had left the Anbu forces and joined the regular forces as a Jonin.

"Hokage-sama" Yugao greeted

"What is it Yugao-chan?" Hiruzen asked

"I am here to request to become a Jonin-sensei and be allowed to form a customized team from the current batch of graduates." Yugao requested

Hiruzen smoked his pipe as he thought about the request, while not usual, Jonin-sensei were allowed to make customized teams from the graduates. But the problem Hiruzen was facing that he knew one of the graduates she would demand. Not that he had any problem with it but there was also Kakashi who wanted to train him as well. Hiruzen was bought out of his musing by Yugao

"Hokage-sama, I know what you are probably thinking, but if Kakashi wanted to train Naruto then he should have been here requesting to you just like me. There is also the fact that I have trained Naruto for the last year, hence I am more accustomed to his learning style and capabilities than Kakashi. And if you are worried about favouritism on my part, then there is no need to as I know how capable Naruto is and would work to bring his team-mates on the same level as him." Yugao said hoping the Sandaime would allow her request

Hiruzen thought about what Yugao said, and found himself agreeing to most of her points.

"Very well, I will allow your request for a personalised team, Jonin Yugao. Now tell me who are the other members of the team you want to build." Hiruzen said

**AN: Hey everyone, this is another story that I have been working on along with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shippuden, hope you like this one too.**

**Favourite, Follow and Review**


End file.
